Engine control modules (or ECMs) are used extensively in machines to perform a variety of operations. Some exemplary uses of engine control modules include transmission control, cruise control, and/or anti-lock braking systems. As the use of these engine control modules increases, the level of complexity of communication between these modules and the machine also increases.
In order to deal with these increasingly complex communications, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) has developed standards pertaining to the network of communications between electronic devices in vehicles. One of these standards is J1939. The J11939 standard specifies a high-speed communications network to support real-time closed loop control functions between ECMs, which may be physically distributed throughout the machine and may include a series of data links to each particular ECM.
A problem may arise when the data link (to a particular ECM) becomes inoperative, or stops communicating. In some instances, the data link may become inoperative without the knowledge of the machine's operator or a service technician. Because the operator or service technician may be unaware that the machine failure is due to the data link problem, the operator or service technician may spend valuable time trouble-shooting the ECM or other machine systems to determine the cause of the improper behavior of the machine.
Data link monitoring devices currently exist that diagnose problems associated with data links in machines. However, these devices merely indicate whether there is any activity on a data link. Furthermore, during aftermarket installations, the installation technician may be unware of the type(s) of information that may be available, on the machine for monitoring. An “install and see” approach is often used to identify the types of information available. In this approach, the installation technician first installs the data monitoring device and then checks the types of information that are available. However, this approach is time consuming and inefficient.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art. The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems as set forth above.